Dyskusja:Ewolucja Człowieka Kłamstwem/@comment-33514818-20190418165201
„ Jeśli znajduje się jakieś zwierze jest to w 100 % Małpa , albo w 100 % człowiek . Co kol wiek pośredniego jest wyobraźnią i życzeniem pseudo naukowców - nie nauką . Tak jak w każdym innym przypadku - skamieliny pośrednie nie istnieją.” – Racja, i nie ma organizmu pośredniego między współczesnymi małpami i ludźmi. Ewolucja jednak tego nie głosi lecz mówi ,że małpy i ludzie mieli wspólnego przodka który już dawno wyginą (swoją drogą z filogenetycznego punktu widzenia człowiek również jest małpą. „to samo wierzyli wyznający Ewolucje starożytni okultyści - bo w właśnie z pogańskich misteriów , nie z nauk i doświadczeń , wywodzi się cała teoria Ewolucji . Zatem nauka obecnie zaprzecza że człowiek powstał z małpy , ALE - mówi się nam że jesteśmy bliskimi krewnymi ponieważ człowiek i szympans posiada w 98 % zgodne geny . Jednak nie mówią że człowiek dzieli z myszą 95 % Genów . Geny są konserwatywne , prawie wszystkie żyjące organizmy mają takie same czynności biologiczne , zatem mamy prawie takie same geny . Pod względem genetycznym jesteśmy więc w 95 % podobni do myszy .” – Po pierwsze zgodności 98% i 95 % (Nie wiem czy w przypadku myszy to prawda bo nie chciało mi się sprawdzać ale nawet w to wątpię) to nie dotyczy genów co jest napisane w artykule ,a całego DNA zawarta tego w genomie. Warto zaznaczyć ,że geny to wiele mniej niż 10% całego materiału genetycznego człowieka. Taki duży wskaźnik pokrewieństwa wynika z wielu powtarzalnych sekwencji niekodującego DNA które rzeczywiście są spójne u większości organizmu. Na taki duży stopień pokrewieństwa wchodzi również fakt ,że najbardziej konserwatywne geny takie jak geny: globinowe, histonowe czy geny kodujące rRNA nie występują pojedynczo w genomie ,a są wiele razy powtórzone co jest spowodowane dużym za potrzebowaniem na kodowane przez nie białka i rRNA w komórce. Biorąc to pod uwagę te wątpliwe 3% różnicy jest naprawdę olbrzymią różnicą. Warto tu jeszcze wypomnieć błąd merytoryczny: większość genów nie jest konserwatywnych lecz podlegają licznym mutacją co widać w odsetku osób chorych genetycznie. „Mowa tu o genach morfologicznych a nie o genach pomocniczych” – uczę się biologii od 5 lat i jeszcze nie słyszałem tych pojęć. Mógłby ktoś mi je wyjaśnić ? „Genetyczna różnica między człowiekiem a jego najbliższym krewnym szympansem” – Szymans nie jest najbliższym krewnym człowieka ,a jego najbliższym żyjącym krewnym. „Zmiana tylko 3 nukleotytów jest śmiertelna dla zwierzęcia , więc nie ma możliwości zmiany” – owszem zgodzę się z tym, powiem więcej zmiana nawet w 1 nukleotydzie często ma śmiertelne skutki ! Jednak warto tu dodać ,że to musi być ważny nukleotyd. Mniej niż 10% genomu to sekwencje kodujące białka o czym wcześniej powiedziałem. Dodatkowo kod genetyczny jest zdegenerowany ,a więc często zmiana jakości nukleotydu nie będzie skutkowała zmianą jakości aminokwasu. Dodatkowo zakładając ,że takie jedno białko składa się z ok: 200 aminokwasów to centrum aktywne budują maksymalnie około: 7 aminokwasów (a białka zwykle składają się z większej ilości aminokwasów przy czym ilość aminokwasów tworzących miejsce aktywne białka się nie zwiększa). Dodatkowo jeśli zmiana w nukleotydzie wystąpi to będzie musiała wystąpić w odpowiednim miejscu i powodować zmianę aminokwasu na aminokwas zupełnie innego charakteru bo np.: zmiana asparaginy na lizynę tylko nieznacznie upośledziła by funkcje białka. Jakby tego było mało komórka ma dwie kopie swojego materiału genetycznego ! A więc taka mutacja by musiała wystąpić w obu kopiach w tym samym miejscu ,a więc szansa na to jest śmiesznie mała (ha ha ha) „ w niektórych desperackich przypadkach tak ekstremalnych jak próba dowodzenia Ewolucji Wieloryba z Krowy „ ewolucja nie głosi ,że walenie pochodzą od krowy jednak mówi ,że krowa i walenie kiedyś dawno temu miały wspólnego przodka którego linia filogenetyczna w wyniku ewolucji rozgałęziła się i z jednej nich powstały współczesne walenie ,a z drugiej krowy. Koalle również posiadają przeciwstawne kciuki – Owszem ale nie jest to wynikiem wspólnego pochodzenie lecz analogi i konwergencji o czym świadczy chociażby ,że koala ma również przeciwstawny palce wskazujący. „Jest to nieprawda gdyż jest to niemożliwe , skoro przed zejściem z drzew ich pokarm był w całości roślinny” – budową szczęk i zębów przodków ludzi wskazuje na to ,że nigdy nie byli wyłącznie roślinożercami ,a w ich diecie zawsze występowały dodatkowo owady (i mięso lecz to nie u wszystkich gatunków) " Nie ma wystarczających dowodów w skamielinach by stwierdzić kiedy , gdzie i jak pojawił się Homo Sapiens . " – to tak zgadzam się, i nie wiadomo gdzie i kiedy powstał Homo sapiens jednak dowody kopalne pozwalają stworzyć kilka hipotez tego dotyczących np.: hipoteza multiregionalna, hipoteza zastąpienia. „Staw siodełkowaty (articulatio sellaris) – rodzaj stawu, w którym obie powierzchnie stawowe są wklęsłe, w kształcie siodełek. Taki układ występuje tylko w stawie śródręczno-nadgarstkowym kciuka oraz w stawie mostkowo-obojczykowym.” – może nie związane z tematem ale staw mostkowo-obojczykowy według czołowych książek do anatomii nie jest stawem siodełkowatym (Masz braki z anatomii !). „Australopiteki w przeciwieństwie do człowieka , nie posiadają stawu Siodełkowego” – pro po tego zagadnienia nie mam wiedzy. Ale na logikę wydaje się ,że jednak miał on staw siodełkowy bo właśnie on warunkuje przeciwstawny kciuk który u australopiteka był niewątpliwe obecny. „Ardi , jest takim samym absurdem jak Lucy , w pełni zrekonstrułowany pra przodek , z odłamków kilku kości z których rekonstrukcja nie jest możliwa” – skoro taka rekonstrukcja nie jest możliwa to fajnie ,że wcześniej powołujesz się na brak stawu siodełkowe u australopitego podczas gdy szczątki tego gatunku pochodzą z starszego okresu ,a kości paliczków są stosunkowo miękkie i szybko by zniszczały. " Musicie zrozumieć , że ten eksponat to czaszka chorego człowieka . Zęby w zaawansowanej próuchnicy , a kości na sklepieniu czaszki są bardzo cienkie . Jest wiele cech które świadczą o ... akromegalii lub nadmiernym wydzielaniu hormonu wzrostu w wieku dorosłym " – akromegalia jest właśnie spowodowana nadmiernym wydzielaniem hormonu wzrostu w okresie dorosłym. Nie brał bym na poważnie wypowiedzi człowieka który popełnił błąd merytoryczny w takiej prostej kwestii. Reszty nawet nie mam siły już czytać.